


Rushed

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rushed

They have a rushed wedding. 

Because they are afraid of losing each other. 

Their small group of friends attend. 

And they have the honeymoon. 

On clints farm.

It is peaceful.


End file.
